


Beauty Amid Darkness: The Forgotten Chapter

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: The Duchess - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Thor/The Duchess Crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter I was meaning to put in and never got around to; set between Chapter 13 and Chapter 14 - just a bit of cute Loki/Georgiana fluff. (Pre-Thor Events)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Amid Darkness: The Forgotten Chapter

Loki was woken, somewhat to his chagrin, by Georgiana giving him a sudden shake that startled him out of whatever dream it was he was in the middle of processing in his mind. He rarely remembered his dreams, but even so, he was a little irritated at having been literally shaken out of one.

“What?” he groaned, opening his eyes. 

Georgiana sat up, her eyes bright and mischievous. “I’ve just remembered something.”

Readying himself for whatever she was about to say, Loki sat up and glanced out of the window. It wasn’t even light yet; what could possibly have been going on inside her head at such an hour? 

“Go on, enlighten me,” he muttered. 

“You said once that you’d teach me how to fight,” Georgiana replied, tossing her mussed hair over one shoulder. 

“I said perhaps if you wanted to learn,” Loki corrected her, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, I do want to learn.”

“Now?”

“Well, not right this second.”

“Good,” Loki replied, rolling over. “So I can go back to sleep?”

Georgiana, however, didn’t give up with him that easily. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. “If you promise to teach me. Today.”

“Alright.”

“Promise?”

Loki smiled and found himself squeezing her hand in reassurance. “Promise, Georgiana.”

However it was very difficult to get back to sleep after having been woken at such an early hour so he spent a fruitless few hours trying before finally giving up and allowing Georgiana to apologise profusely with a few sexual favours that would melt even a heart of stone. Perked up, Loki decided after breakfast to borrow some of Sif’s old clothes that should just about fit his wife, and which, he had to admit, did suit her quite well, in spite of his preference to her wearing her usual Althrop day dresses. 

“How do I look?” Georgiana asked, finally, as she quickly tied her hair back behind her in a loose ponytail. For her part, she wasn’t entirely sure about the clothing; having never worn jodhpurs or anything with such short sleeves in her entire life. 

Loki smiled. “Ravishing.”

She laughed and finished tying her hair back. “I should hope you never say that of Sif!”

“Why would I need to?” Loki replied, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “When I can say it to you?”

He led the way to the arena where he and Thor had trained in their youth and where they still practised now from time to time. Georgiana looked around, having never ventured here before. It was usually the place she avoided as a child, usually because it was marked off with the words “Combat Training in Process; Do Not Cross This Line.” It wasn’t much to remark at, just a wide open space with various equipment and apparatus for swordplay, archery and other such fighting purposes. Even so, the thought of using it at last gave her something of a thrill and she squeezed Loki’s hand in anticipation. 

No sooner had they arrived, Loki handed her a sword he had procured from the armoury which was just about the right weight for her and guided her towards one of the posts which had already been peppered with notches where others had previously used it to practise on. 

“It’s lighter than I thought,” Georgiana observed.

Loki laughed. “I know, I know; they always seem so much heavier in books, but all that talk of people not being able to pick up a sword because it weighs a ton was written by someone who’s never handled a sword before in his or her life.”

Standing behind her, he took her hands and moved them in the right direction, operating her like a puppet. “Remember to use force,” he told her. “You’re fighting to stay alive, not just playing a game.”

Georgiana nodded and tightened her grip on the blade. Loki showed her the movements, still holding onto her, and then decided to let her try for herself. He was surprised how quickly she picked up on it, and even more surprised at the amount of vigour she used to deliver the blows. 

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he asked. 

Panting slightly, Georgiana tossed a strand of hair out of her eyes. “Positive. I suppose I’m just a fast learner.” Then, with a mischievous smile, she added “Why? Are you impressed?”

“Very,” Loki admitted, watching her deliver another blow. “I should have taught you this a long time ago.”

Georgiana took another swipe at the post and then groaned as the sword became stuck in the wood. She tried pulling it out but it seemed stuck fast. “Here,” Loki said, a trace of gentleness in his voice, she noted, as he helped her yank it out. “Though if that was an enemy, you could have easily taken him down with a quick dagger to the throat rather than waste time pulling your sword out.”

Georgiana shuddered. “Have you ever killed in battle, Loki?”

He hesitated, not wanting her to think badly of him. “Only when I’ve had to.”

She nodded, understandingly. “I suppose it’s different in the heat of battle; just trying to stop the enemy from killing you first.”

Loki placed a hand on the post, examining the marks she had made. He was actually more impressed than he had let on. “Perhaps you’re ready to practise on a living opponent,” he smirked, drawing his own sword. 

Georgiana looked up, startled. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Loki reassured her. 

“But I might hurt you,” she worried.

“Not if I block your blows. Come on.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“Scared?” Georgiana delivered a blow that, had he not been ready for it, would have severely wounded him on contact. “I happen to be braver than people think, husband.”

Loki laughed and then took a swipe at her, which she just managed to block. He didn’t make it easy for her by any means, but she found she was able to hold her own, and soon she stopped worrying about the possibility of one of them accidently hurting the other. 

“Feet apart,” Loki directed as they went. “Otherwise you’ll lose your balance.”

“Oh, Loki, this is like being twelve years old and learning to dance again,” Georgiana sighed. 

Loki grinned at her. “But you do it very well, my Princess.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere!” Georgiana sang, lightly, parrying another blow. Then, to her surprise, Loki did a movement that she didn’t see coming and knocked the blade out of her hand. Georgiana dived to the floor for it and then, realising he was close to her, looked up to see his blade a few inches away from her. 

“First rule of battle, always expect the unexpected attack,” Loki grinned at her.

“That wasn’t fair,” Georgiana exclaimed, straightening up.

“No one plays fair in battle, Georgiana,” Loki replied, sheathing his sword. “Perhaps I should teach you how to defend yourself without a weapon, should the need arise.”

“I’m perfectly capable of that, Loki,” she replied, a little too frostily for his liking. “I’ve been in enough fights with my siblings before now.”

“Really? Then perhaps you should show me some moves. I might learn a thing or two.”

Georgiana looked at his sly grin and gave in, returning it with a smile of her own. “Perhaps,” she agreed, and then charged at him. Once again, Loki took her by surprise, for like her, he was no stranger to fist fights with his brother. He caught her, blocking her attack easily, but with equally-matching skills she managed to knock him off his feet and they began to wrestle. 

‘Dear Gods,’ thought Georgiana, ‘if my mother could see me now, what in Althrop would she think; even if it is with my husband?’

Abruptly, Loki managed to roll her over and pin her down, firmly. “Good,” he smirked down at her, “but not good enough, I’m afraid.”

Georgiana winced. “No, Loki, get off. My arm.”

Worried, he let go of her. “Oh, Gods, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry; let me-”

He was cut off as Georgiana quickly flipped him over and pinned him down with surprising strength of her own. “What were you saying about the unexpected?” she laughed at his stunned expression. “Loki, you just fell for the classic fake-out!”

Loki blinked up at her and then smiled. “You know I’m very tempted to kiss you right now.”

“Nice try,” she smirked back, “but it won’t work.”

“Really?” Loki reached up and pressed his lips to the base of her throat. Automatically, Georgiana felt her eyes flutter shut. “Loki,” she murmured, warningly, and then when he persisted, she groaned and released him. “Alright, I give in,” she murmured, sitting up and sliding her arms around his neck. Sitting up with her, Loki pulled her closer to him and lost himself in kissing her until a small cough caused them to break apart. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Thor asked.

Blushing in embarrassment, Georgiana scrabbled to her feet and brushed herself down. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Loki muttered, getting to his feet. 

“Apologies,” Thor grinned, “But the last time I checked, this was a public practising arena.”

Georgiana bit back a laugh as Loki scowled at his brother and then, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulled her closer. “What do you say we carry on with this somewhere a bit more private?” he asked, turning to face her.

“What?” Georgiana couldn’t help teasing as she pressed up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “The fighting or the kissing?”

Loki grinned. “Both.”


End file.
